Turbine engines are known wherein solar energy is concentrated to provide a thermal energy source for operation of the turbine. The turbine thus energized produces intended work such as generation of electrical energy or mechanical driving of associate apparatus. In solar turbines of conventional construction the several portions of the system such as the pumping, compressing, heating and turbine units are often separate structures interconnected by associated piping to provide an entire working system. The size of such conventional systems and the interconnected arrangement of separate system elements renders these systems impractical for portable use or for ready transport to different operating locations.